Keshite Riraito Shite
by FoolFuckerDream
Summary: Me chamo Uzumaki Naruto, e hoje, a única verdade que a minha vida teve, saiu da boca da pessoa que eu menos esperava. E ainda assim, depois de me iludir e desiludir, até não sobrar nada, ele me disse: "- APAGUE E REESCREVA."


**Keshite Riraito Shite**

**Hajimete kimi to Shabetta**

E ainda como se fosse hoje, posso lembrar-me de quando conheci Iruka-sensei pela primeira vez, de quando saí da escuridão pela primeira vez:

** 19 de Dezembro, 1998**

- Hey, hey! Tudo bem com você? – Ouvi uma voz doce me chamar, e levantei os olhos para olhar quem a pertencia. Um homem forte, moreno, com uma cicatriz no rosto, cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo, e uma voz acolhedora. – O que você faz aqui nesse lugar horrível?

O que eu fazia ali, naquele lugar horrível? Céus, eu morava ali, desde quando me abandonaram e abusaram de mim, uma semana ali naquele beco, me limitando a viver apenas com a água suja das chuvas, do bueiro.

- Posso lhe ajudar senhor? – Perguntei, como se tivesse sido alguma vez educado por alguém.

- Onde estão seus pais? – Ele perguntou. E eu tive uma vontade sádica de rir, o que um garoto de pais, escola e casa estaria fazendo ali?

- Não tenho. Morreram. As pessoas que cuidavam de mim conseguiram o que queriam e me deixaram aqui.

- Hum... – Ele se limitou a dizer. Ficamos assim por um tempo, ele agora sentado ao meu lado, e eu olhando para baixo continuamente; "vai chover ainda hoje"... Pensei, olhando para o céu, esperando alguma gota cair em meu rosto: tinha sede...

- Céus! – Ele disse olhando pra mim, talvez percebendo a cor dos meus olhos. - Quer vir comigo? Você parece com tanta fome, venha lá em casa você pode comer alguma coisa...

- Uzumaki Naruto. – Disse enquanto ele me ajudava levantar.

- Posso te chamar só de Naruto-kun? Eu sou Iruka. - Ele se apresentou e eu assenti. Fui caminhando cabisbaixo atrás de Iruka, feliz por alguém nessa cidade enorme ter um pouco de consideração pelo menino abandonado na rua. Sua casa não era enorme, mas parecia confortável até do lado de fora. Uma casa de dois andares, amarela, com um portão cinza na frente do quintal florido. Entrei com um pouco de cerimônia, sua sala toda bem arrumada, tudo em seu devido lugar;

- Não vai entrar? – Ele perguntou tirando o casaco e jogando no cabideiro.

- Meus pés estão sujos. – Eu disse, corando, me preocupando em sujar aquela casa tão bela.

- Não se preocupe, eu limpo depois. Suba e procure o banheiro, pode tomar banho. Ah deixe a porta aberta para que eu possa deixar umas toalhas limpas e roupas.

Subi me segurando para não correr, afinal sou apenas uma criança e a idéia de tomar um banho depois de tanto tempo era monstruosamente confortável. O banheiro branco, não muito grande, mas espaçoso, a banheira no canto esquerdo do fundo, dentro do Box, e deixei a água morna escorrer pelo meu corpo. Ouvi a porta do banheiro abrir mais um pouco, passos e depois a porta fechar. Deveria ser Iruka com as toalhas, e assim lavei meus cabelos, saí com certa pressa do banheiro, não queria demorar muito num banho á favor. Saí e fiz o máximo para não molhar o banheiro, e achei uma calça jeans escura e uma blusa de frio branca. Vesti-os rápido e saí do banheiro tentando parecer mais intacto do que antes do banho. Desci as escadas ao encontro de Iruka que lia um livro sentado no sofá: Tive a impressão que ele talvez fosse um anjo – lindo corpo perfeito, educado, simples, doce, inteligente...

- Ah, Naruto-kun, que bom que as roupas lhe serviram! Venha estou terminando de fazer uma sopa. – Já era noite, e segui Iruka até a cozinha: um branco amarelado era a cor dos azulejos, a pia grande, um fogão, uma geladeira, uma mesa com quatro cadeiras...

- Você deve se sentir sozinho aqui. – Eu disse sem perceber e quando notei, Iruka parecia mais silencioso nessa hora – Desculpa Iruka-sama, isso eralmente não é da minha conta.

- Iie, você tem razão, me sinto muito sozinho nessa casa – Ele disse entregando a sopa e sentando na minha frente. – Gostaria que você viesse morar comigo, mas... Tenho que te contar uma coisa pra ver se você realmente quer isso.

Continuei em silencio, olhando para seu rosto feliz de Iruka, apesar de parecer um assunto sério.

- Eu morava com outra pessoa, seu nome era Namikaze Minato, e eu o amava como nunca amei ninguém, apesar de sim, sermos dois homens... Ele era um grande empresário e por isso vivia tendo problemas com pessoas invejosas... Sua esposa morreu em 1992m quando deu a luz ao único filho deles... E uns meses atrás ele foi assassinado, com um tiro na cabeça. E pode parecer loucura, mas ele se parece incondicionalmente com...

- Comigo. – Eu disse completando a frase. – 1992? O ano em que eu nasci... Há seis anos... Por isso tem essas roupas? Não é possível que eu seja filho de seu amante... Namikaze, Uzumaki... É muito diferente.

- Uzumaki Kushina. Era o nome de sua esposa.

O que eu poderia fazer? Surpreendi-me, e senti meus olhos encherem d'água. Talvez, era muita informação para um simples garoto de seis anos, descobrir que sai mãe morreu em seu parto, e que seu pai amava um homem, e o abandonou, e que morreu antes mesmo de poder se desculpar, de se encontrarem.

- Minato nunca o viu, mas você é a cara dele, céus, você é quase a reencarnação dele! Se quiser ir embora depois disso, durma aqui no mínimo essa noite... Eu gostaria muito, muito mesmo de te adotar... Mas é ao seu critério.

- Eu não quero voltar para a rua. Por favor... Se você puder ser minha família então, por favor, seja! – Eu disse chorando feito uma criança pela primeira vez, a criança que eu realmente era.

Iruka-san me adotou logo depois, sem muitas dificuldades, e sempre foi como um pai para mim. Apesar de sempre repetir várias vezes para chamá-lo de Iruka-kun, ou até mesmo só Iruka, meu respeito e minha gratidão não deixavam de passar do Iruka-san.

Eu estou com dez anos agora, indo para minha primeira escola particular em Tokyo, apesar de Iruka não ganhar muito, ele se preocupa com meus estudos.

- Itekimasu! – Eu disse saindo pela porta de casa e pude ouvir um "Iterashai" de dentro de casa. Iruka era professor era professor de uma faculdade importante de Tokyo, de medicina, e dava aulas de biologia, e todos os dias exceto as segundas-feiras ele me levava de carro... E infelizmente estamos em plena segunda feira, Cinco de fevereiro, em 2002, e Tokyo estava mais lotada do que nunca: parecia que toda a população do Japão estava só em Tokyo.

Chegando à escola, vi várias pessoas na frente do portão, e todas pareciam se conhecer bastante, o que já me deixava entediado. Mas do mesmo modo, coloquei um sorriso no rosto, como Iruka fez comigo quatro anos atrás, e como ficará comigo até a morte. Cheguei com o portão já abrindo, e fui procurar qual era minha sala.

"325_A" era minha sala, no segundo andar, e andei até lá um pouco nervoso, com o sorriso quase sumindo. Até terminar de subir a escada, e talvez ter a melhor visão da minha vida, em 10 anos: Um garoto de pele alva, sentado no muro, lendo um livro concentrado, os olhos pretos noite indecifráveis, os cabelos pretos entrando na frente de seu rosto levemente bagunçados atrás, o uniforme azul lhe caindo tão bem, a boca semi-aberta, e seus olhos correndo rápidos como se quisessem acabar logo com o livro.

- Uchiha-san, vamos entrando a aula já vai começar. E você é? – Perguntou uma mulher de cabelos pretos ondulados e olhos vermelhos, provavelmente nossa professora.

- Uzumaki Naruto. – Respondi sorrindo.

- Então entre você também Uzumaki-san.

Na sala, tinha uma carteira sobrando, do lado de uma mochila. O dono dela não se importaria se eu sentasse ao seu lado não é mesmo? Cinco minutos depois, todos haviam sentado, e do meu lado estava um garoto ruivo.

- Boa tarde turma, Sou Kurenai, sua professora de matemática, essa pessoa ao seu lado será sua dupla até o fim do ano.

- Oi, sou Uzumaki Naruto! E você? – Perguntei ao garoto ao meu lado.

- Sabaku no Gaara. – Ele disse sério sem olhar para mim, e percebi que ele não gostava muito de conversa, mas não custava nada tentar: - Podemos ser amigos! – Eu disse sorrindo para ele, e nesse momento, a sala toda fez silêncio, e ele me olhou surpreso. O que será que eu falei de errado? Ele simplesmente virou para frente, e a sala voltou a conversar.

Conheci algumas pessoas interessantes na sala, como Haruno Sakura, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino e a Mitshashi Tenten do sexto ano. Mas quem eu me interessei mesmo, foi o Uchiha Sasuke.

A ula acabou rápida, e eu consegui manter meu sorriso improvisado a aula toda, e minha graçinhas mais improvisadas ainda, que costumo fazer para chamar atenção, ou ahcar algum amigo...

No final, fui o ultimo a sair. O professor me deu alguns sermões, e depois que ele saiu, comecei a guardar minhas coisas. Acabei dando uma ultima olhada na sala, e percebi que tinha um livro em cima da carteira em frente a minha. "Uchiha-san"... Foi o primeiro nome que me veio à cabeça. Peguei o livro: Sidney Sheldon – Manha, Tarde e Noite, e pelo pouco que sei de inglês, o resumo atrás deve ser um romance muito famoso nos Estados Unidos, e estava completamente e inteiramente em inglês... O Uchiha era _perfeito _até nisso.

Corri para alcançá-lo e, e o vi no ponto de ônibus.

- Sasuke-san?Acho que esse livro é seu. – Disse arfando quando o alcancei.

- **Arigatou. **– Ele se limitou a dizer antes de subir para o ônibus. Eu estava completamente fascinado pela aquela criatura que se denominava Sasuke.

- Uzumaki-san? – Ouvi uma voz me chamar e virei vendo Gaara com a mochila nas costas um pouco.

- Oi Gaara-kun! Tudo bem?

- Você quer mesmo ser meu amigo? – Gaara perguntou, olhando para baixo. Eu disse que claro, e ele voltou a me perguntar: - E se meu passado for sombrio? E se eu tivesse uma doença sem cura? Você ainda iria querer ser meu amigo?

Hesitei. Como poderia ser diferente? As pessoas não são amigos dele pelo seu passado, por ter uma doença?

- Não seja tonto. – Disse sorrindo – Se quero ser seu amigo, não é uma coisinha dessas que vão me fazer mudar de idéia.

Ele me olhou, bastante surpreso e um pouco confuso.

- Vem, vamos pra casa.

**Yo!**

**Vim dar uma palavrinha com vocês!**

**Primeiro, feliz Natal atrasado e Feliz ano novo adiantado! XD**

**Segundo, espero que estejam gostando, o primeiro capitulo é pequeno, mas prometo que os outros serão maiores!**

**E agora o mais importante, que é a tradução das palavras japonesas:**

**Nome da Fic traduzido: Apague e Reescreva.**

**Nome do Capítulo: A primeira vez que falei com você.**

**Itekimasu: Dizemos isso quando saímos de casa como um "já estou indo"**

**Iterashai: É como um "vá com cuidado", "vá com Deus"**


End file.
